


Second Chances

by kyallu



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyallu/pseuds/kyallu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aislinn, Donia, and a coffee shop edged in winter's frost. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> For kwritten's 3 sentence prompt, "Coffee shop AU". I ran with it literally instead of in spirit. Whoops?

Here, tucked away in the corners of the city where dust gathers except, in those morning hours, when bleary-eyed citizens filter in and out with the rays of golden sunrise, the buzz of humanity pressing into her pores -- here, in the spaces between frenetic lives, Donia works, and she moves on.

Aislinn's hair is as dark as a winter night, her skin pale like snow, and she keeps her eyes, always, on window panes, on the dark lacquer of the door frame where iron horse shoes dangle (forever on the verge of fleeing, alert for the chiming of the door bell, but, Donia thinks, she always comes back), just as much of a ghost as Donia, forced to exist in the silences and yearning not to be alone.

So Donia walks out from behind the counter and they sit face to face, and when sunrise refracts off the doors and windows in clear prisms, washing out the store in shades of amber and shadow, Donia realises she was wrong -- Aislinn's smile is quiet, fleeting, but fills the room like a small sun, and her skin is warm with promises that she, at least, will keep.

fin


End file.
